Doggies Daycare
by LoveDefinition
Summary: {FINISHED!}inu and sesshou had to work in this kindergarden, they were so pissed off, that sesshou actually......plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: AW... I OWN INUYASHA! WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME!?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: BLA BLA, I REALLY DON'T WANT TO WASTE ANY TIME ON THESE JUNKS, SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I POST MY FANFIC, I WILL TELL YOU MY... NAME, IT'S ON THE TITLE ANYWAYZ... BE EASY ON ME OK? THIS IS THE FIRST FAN FIC I WROTE....  
  
OTHER THAN THESE !@#$%, JUST ENJOY THE STORY.  
  
"what on earth! you sold tassaige for your makeups?" inuyasha yelled at sesshoumaru while he was redoing his violet wrist strips  
  
the setting... yeah setting, was in japan, the year of 2003  
  
"come on bro, tassaige is useless in this civilized world, they only game me 300 bucks for that anyways." sesshoumaru answered motionlessly.  
  
"would you two stop barking! it's only 8 am! yeah! you don't have to do any work!" kagome knocked the door open and yelled, still wearing her blue pajamas.  
  
"he sold my tassaige!" inu cried.  
  
"part of it is mine." sesshou protested.  
  
"man! now i know why kikyou killed you at the first place!" kagome saighed, "go get a life you two!" she then walked back to her room.  
  
"give me my tassaige!" inu won't give up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after school.  
  
"i am back!" kagome said as she opened the door," what happened!?" she looked around, everything was messed up. "not again!" she yelled.  
  
"kagome!?" a cardboard box opened and shippou climbed out,"they had a fight... a dog fight, it was horrible."  
  
"alright! that's it! they are moving to the basement!" she screamed."get over here you bad dogs!"  
  
"basement!" inu fell to the ground as the door of sesshou's room opened suddenly. "ouch! no way!"  
  
"yeah! no fair!" sesshouo followed out, still holding inu's hair. his makeups all messed up, giving his face a 'nice' pink color.  
  
"then no more fight! and you two have to get a job! why am i feeding you two all the time! you ain't my puppies!" kagome then sighed, "but what can you two trouble makers do..."  
  
"hey! how about they go help the day cares! babies like dogs! and they knew how to 'take care' trouble makers!" shippou suggested.  
  
"grr..." inu groaned as he showed he gripped his fist.  
  
"kagome!" shippou cried as he hided behind her.  
  
"sit boy!" she yelled.  
  
"wha! ouch!" inuyasha's face hit the ground with a bang.  
  
"never do that finger thing again!" she commanded," and i think it's a good idea to let you two help the daycares!"  
  
kagome then smiled, thinking about all the kids pulling inu's dog ear.   
  
"no way! i am not going!" sesshou yelled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day.  
  
"what a nice day! the weather is good, not so hot and not so cold! just the way i wanted, i mean, we wanted, right boys?" kagome exclaimed.  
  
they three of them were standing in front of the Sunshine Daycare Center (just made it up, so don't be stupid and trying to find it on the map... k?)  
  
"err... let's run... you go that way and i go the other, so that kagome won't catch us." inu wispered to sesshou.  
  
"bad idea! now sit boy!" she said,"no one is escaping!"  
  
and of course, inu... "why me again! ouch!"  
  
"these two will be your new baby sitters!" the manager introduced, "the boy in red is inuyasha, and the girl..."  
  
"EXCUSE ME, i am a FULL blooded demon! ok!?, and i am S.E.S.S.H.O.U.M.A.R.U" sesshou stared at the manager," a girl geez..."  
  
"a girl... i always wanted to tell you that sesshou... but i kept forgetting..." inu laughed.  
  
everyone stared stupidly at the comedy that goes on infront of them.  
  
"anyways..." the manager continued,"i wish you guys can be good friends, take care." and then she left.  
  
"ah... ok..." inu started, all the kids were still staring at them.  
  
"what are you staring at!" sesshou yelled.  
  
"they are only kids..." inu stopped sesshou before he hurt those little angels.  
  
"wahahaha! goddie ears! haha...." suddenly, all the kids started laughing and pointing at inu's ears.  
  
"ah... never mind...." inu looked at the kids and sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after lulnch, everyone gathered around the two new babysitters.  
  
"aw man! now what you want!" inu cried, he is now wearing a thick purple ski hat, since everyone lined up infront of him this morning, saying that they want to touch his ears.   
  
"you don't know the rules? right, you are our new babysitters... you want to know what happened to our old one!?" a girl asked.  
  
"hmm.... no thanks..." sesshou answered.  
  
"alright, then let's start playing games!" they yelled.  
  
"ouch! my ears..."inu covered his ears with his hands,"not everyone can have ears like mine ok!"  
  
"what GAMES!" sesshou asked, made the word 'game' sounded so wierd.  
  
"...." all the kids started chattering.  
  
inu and sesshou looked at each other.' oh man...' they thought.  
  
then they all stopped, (must have been practicing for dozen of times.)  
  
"err... so..." sesshou asked.  
  
"we want to play truth or dare!" they yelled, all with a little smile on their face.  
  
"WHAT or WHAT!?" inu never heard of a game like this. of course, demon don't play these stupid games...  
  
"truth or dare, whether you answer our questions honestly, or do what we command you to do." they explained, still having the smile, but with a little evilness. "damn..." they wispered to each other.  
  
"hey! i heard that ok!" inu said,"don't call me damn, or i will ripe you into half!"  
  
"yeah yeah... sesshou!" a little girl stood up and said.  
  
"WHAT?" sesshou looked at her, her face went red.  
  
"truth or dare." she asked.  
  
"better say... truth, they might make you drink from the toilet water..." inu suggested.  
  
"hmm. truth." sesshou agreed.  
  
"alright... who is rin and where does she come from?"  
  
"oops..."inu frozed.  
  
"nowhere."sesshou answered motionlessly.  
  
"babies were born when a man and a woman marries, right?"she won't stop,"so who is rin's mother?"  
  
"yeah sesshou..."inu interupted, tring not to broke into laugh.  
  
"shut the !@#%$ up!" sesshou yelled. (i dont say bad words... sry, figure it out yourself, you ain't damn anywayz)  
  
"woo......" the kids said all at once.  
  
"grr... you kids..."before sesshou can finish.  
  
"my turn my turn!" a little guy stood up and said, "sesshoumaru..."  
  
"why me again!"sesshou barked.  
  
"cause inuyasha is only good for 'touch'"still thinking about inu's dog ears.  
  
"are they saying that i am stupid or something..."inu wispered to sesshou.  
  
"fine!dare!"sesshou said, then turned his head away from the kids.  
  
"i dare you to phone Shippouand tell him that you revived his father, but let inu killed him again."  
  
"WHAT?" inu and sesshou both yelled.  
  
"no way"  
  
"i am not doing it."  
  
"haha... are you afraid? big purrrrrre blooooooded DEEEEEMON?"The kids yelled.  
  
"gr... fine! give me the phone!"   
  
"oh boy..." inu murmured.  
  
"mushi mushi" shippou answered the phone.  
  
"err... shippou? listen ok? er... i err... revived your father..." sesshou said.  
  
"what!? really!? i knew you can! why didn't you do it earlier!? where is he right now? can i see him?...(blabla)"  
  
"listen! i then... err..."  
  
"come on..." the kids all stared at him.  
  
"i err... let inu killed him again..."  
  
"..."  
  
then they heard the sound of broken glasses and the cracking sound of wood.  
  
"err... what was that...?"inu looked at sesshou, who also has no idea.  
  
five minutes later, shippou was back on the phone.  
  
"sesshou! i just riped all your money and credit card, broke all your make-ups and through your feather bed right out of the window!" he yelled and hang up.  
  
"...wahaha... you are dumped sesshoumaru!" the kids laughed while sesshou almost fainted.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The afternoon past by very quickly, it was lucky that the kids got bored of the game, since sesshou kept chosing 'truth', and all he said was"no reason, nowhere, noone,not telling and no way..."  
  
so most of the kids started drawing (or writing fan fic like i do when i am bored.)pictures about sesshou doing his make-ups and inu with two large rabbit ears.  
  
When the last kids was picked up by his parents, inu and sesshou left woo, they started walking home.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"ah! you are back!"kagome sounded very exciting, "so, how was your day with the babies?" she asked.  
  
"perfect..."  
  
"great..."  
  
"waw...i bet tomorrow is going to be even better!"  
  
"tomorrow?" inu and sesshou almost both fainted.  
  
"well yeah! there is no way i would let you two stay home for another day, geez... oh no..."kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"aw man! tomorrow is gonna be hell a day!" they murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOW I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST PART! BUT THE REAL STORY DIDN'T START YET!!   
  
IF U GUYS DON'T REVIEW, I AM GOING TO LEAVE IT HERE! SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE INU AND SESSHOU BEING PISSED OFF BY KINDERGARDEN KIDS, R.E.V.I.E.W!  
  
AND OF COURSE, IF YOU GOT ANY GOOD IDEAS, GO AHEAD AND REVIEW OR E-MAIL ME!   
  
THANX ALOT! 


	2. Sesshou! You are a kid!

DISCLAIMER: HEY! I NEVER SAY I OWN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN THIS FLOPPY DISK I USED TO SAVE THE STORY!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS DID HAPPENED TO ME YESTERDAY, BUT I MEAN, OFCOURSE NOT THE SHINKING PART, AND I AM NOT IN KINDERGARDEN... THE WHOLE CLASS(EXCEPT ONE, I THINK HE GOT SOMETHING WRONG IN HIS HEAD...) WAS LAUGHING AT THE TEACHER FOR BEING SUCH A STUPID 'SQUARE'... AW MAN!! M SQUARE RULES! OHOH... ENJOY THE STORY... GOSH MY STOMACH...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
---------  
  
it was a very sunny day, and i mean VERY.... but inuyasha had to wear his ski hat to protect his precious ears.  
  
they arrived at the kindergarden at 7:30, wishing to have a quiet time, away from Shippou.  
  
oh yeah, shippou put his stone status thing on sesshou and inu's hands for the whole night. just in case you were wondering what i mean by 'away from Shippou'.  
  
as they passed by the kindergarden mennager, who was in such a hurry that she ran into inu.  
  
"wha..!" inu fell back to the ground.  
  
"oh... i am so sorry inu dear, i have to leave right away. oh haven't i told you yet?" she held up inu and said  
  
"no."  
  
"i am going on a BUSINESS trip, so i have to leave the kids to you for a FEW days. would that be ok?" she said, still in a hurry.  
  
"err..."  
  
"oh you guys did a great job, someone's parents called me yesterday that you guys taught them how to draw easter bunnies!? that was sweet!"  
  
"bunnies....? ohoh! yeah... sure, no problems..." sesshou said.  
  
"then excuse me, i have to go now... take care."  
  
"yeah!"sesshou waved to her.  
  
they walked toward the class.  
  
"what bunnies!? we never taught them how to draw bunnies!"inu asked.  
  
"bunnies... gosh... inu..." sesshou sighed.  
  
"yeah! bunnies! what why does bunnies have anything to do with me!?"  
  
"you were the bunnies! the big eared dog!"  
  
"me bunnies!? shut the hell up..." inu yelled remembered the pics those kids showed him yesterday.  
  
they were surprised as they entered the room. everyone was there already, sitting around the stage.  
  
"wha...not again!"inu pulled his ski hat even lower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after the ear touching ceremony, it was time for math, luckily, inu and sesshou ain't that damn, they did help answer a few questions.  
  
a girl walked up to inu and blinked at him.  
  
"yeah....?"  
  
"you are so... cute..." she said quietly.  
  
"just get on with the questions..."inu said coldly.  
  
"um.. ok... how do you do this questions..." she handed her notebook to inu.  
  
the question was like this: "M x M =?"  
  
"oh, that's easy, it's equals to..." he wrote the answer on her notebook 'M2'  
  
"err... how do you read it? m... 2?" she looked at it and asked.  
  
"err... no, it goes like this, M SQUARED." he read it out aloud.  
  
"haha, gotcha!" she gigled and walked back to her seat, where his friends were also giggling.  
  
"What? what's wrong with that!? i did it right! m swared!"inu yelled,"what the heck?" he looked at sesshou, wishing he would give him an answer.  
  
"cause it sounds like m sqaured." sesshou answered without looking up.  
  
"yeah!? and what's that supposed to mean!? inu was so pissed off that he can't think straight.  
  
"it sounds like I AM SQAURED!M SQUARED. you damn" he said,"are you squared!? stupid..."  
  
"No!... i mean, why do i always get pissed off! why not you!"  
  
"you being pissed off! looked at my face!" sesshou stood up and yelled.  
  
"your face!? what's wrong with it!? it didn't even blush!"  
  
"yeah!? look closely! if it wasn't that they forced me to phone shippou, then i won't have lost all my make-ups. and i didn't have to face that stupid rock for the whole night!  
  
"does the strips matter!? you look better without it! it's gay! ok!?"  
  
"woo...." the kids said as they heard the word 'gay'  
  
a/n: that's not a !@#$ word, right!?......  
  
"What are you wooing at!? inu showed his claws to the kids, and they all went quiet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After lunch, inu and sesshou was doing the dishes.  
  
"kagome should have came too, she can do it much faster. ouch!" the stupid plate is breaking my nails! ouch!" inu said as he washed the dishes in the sink.  
  
"then why did you say 'perfet' yesterday." sesshou asked, he was wearing a pink apron, which made inu laugh whenever he looks at him.  
  
"because it is..."inu stared at sesshou,"perfect! oh man!" he laughed and fell to his back," that thing... it fits you perfectly sesshou...haha..."  
  
"oh yeah!? you think you looks cool in that purple ski hat!?" sesshou rolled his eyes.  
  
"well that's all they have, but you can wear that green one instead!" pointing toward the corner where a green apron hangs on the wall.  
  
"trust me, he won't look good in that green one!"a little boy said behind the door and ran away.  
  
"you sob!... you are so dead!" sesshou yelled and chased to the door.  
  
"err... i won't go around the gield with that .... wa... haha....oh my ladies..." inu started laughing again.  
  
"That's it! i quit!"sesshou yelled, pulled off the apron and threw it toward the corner very hard that the hanger actually fell off.  
  
"hey! what did you say in the morning! you can't just leave the kids by their selves!"  
  
"fine! if you want to stay! then go ahead! well i am leaving!" he walked toward the door.  
  
"err... i won't use that door if i were..."  
  
'SPLASH' a bucket of water fell right on sesshou's head.  
  
"you..." inu said,"aw man! you are funny sesshou."  
  
"grr... sesshou stood motionlessly with the red bucket on his head, he was all soaked.  
  
"this sucks.. the whole thing sucks! i would rather be a kid... suck!" sesshou sighed and sat down by the kitchen table, watching inu washing the dishes.  
  
bubbles kept flying out from the sink. after a while, things started to get blury, and sesshou soon fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
when sesshou woked up again. he was still sitting by the table, but inu was gone.  
  
"what... time is it!?" he said and looked around searching for a watch.  
  
he got off the chairs,"wha!...", and trapped by something.  
  
"who put the towels..." he looked down, it wasn't towels, it wa his cloth,"wha...?" his clothes seemed to be really big, and he was dragging it.  
  
'what...? am i dreaming...' he thought.  
  
he ran toward the classroom,'the wall seemed to be higher...'he thought, he stood infront of the door,and trying to push it open,'the door seemed bigger and...' "heavier!" he used all his strenth and squeezed himself through the door.  
  
everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
  
"what!? there is nothing on my face! i know! i have no make-ups! so what!? it's..." he suddenly stopped."hey... i sounds like a kid!"  
  
he looked around and found inu staring at his butt.  
  
"what!? he looked at his back, a white hairy thing. "ha?" he tried to pull it oof, but it... it is his tail."what!@#$"  
  
"oh my god."inu finally said,"sesshou? you... you are... adorable!!!"  
  
inu bent down infront of sesshou and hugged him.  
  
"hey! stopd it! it's sick ok!? i am suffocating!get over with it!" sesshou tried to push him away, but he could."what's wrong with me!"  
  
"how did you do this bro!?"inu said, still holding sesshou's shoulders,"hey! you got doggie ears like mine!" inu said as he raise his hands over sesshou's head.  
  
"ah...?what?" sesshou put his hands over his head and searched around, then there was the hairy thing, "AHHHHH!!!!" he screamed,"why! why am i like this! what happened to me!! why..."  
  
"you are soooo cute!" inu huggd him again.  
  
"stop it!!" sesshou pushed his away and kicked him on the head."I AM NOT CUTE!"  
  
"ouch, haha.. yeah yeah... whatever you say bro..." inu laughed.  
  
"stop laughing!...i hate this..." sesshou sobbed his nose."i want to go back to my old form!! i don't want to be a kid!" he cried.  
  
a/n: hey... wait a second... i know this is impossible for sesshou to cry, he might not even know what cry means, but oh well. who cares, it's funny and that's all i want. sesshou! sesshou!......  
  
"he looks like a dog!" a kids said while the others were still staring.  
  
"wha!?" sesshou's ember eye widened,"i'll show you what a real dog looks like!?"he said and tried to transforn to his full demon form, but...  
  
"ah?... he is so... sweet!"a girl yelled,"a puppy!"and raced toward sesshou.  
  
all of a sudden, thekids seemed to be alive again, all yelling and rushing to sesshou to have a close 'look'.  
  
"wu..."sesshou goaned and hided behind inu.  
  
"hey hey! you guys are gonna kill him like this!" inu stopped the kids,"line-ip ok!? line-up!"  
  
"wolf!"sesshou barked behind inu protesting.  
  
"line-up i said! get in the line! everyone can have a chance! now stop pushing!" inu ignored sesshou.  
  
"grr... wolf!"  
  
"ouch!! let go sesshou!" inu yelled as sesshou bite him oh the leg,"let go! you are turning into that fox boy shippou!" he pulled sesshou up by his tail, and he stared at him while he hold sesshou's face infront of his.  
  
"grr... wolf!" sesshou bite inu's nose.  
  
"ouch!! sesshou! that hurt!" inu covered his nose with his hands and dropped sesshou on the stage.  
  
sesshou then escaped and hided under a desk,when the kids followed him there, he already turned back, and was dusting his clothes.  
  
"yo!" a boy, who was always so bossy, pointing at sesshou and yelled.  
  
"what!?" sesshou looked at him with his two big, ember eyes.  
  
a/n: must be really cute......  
  
"turn back to that dog!" he yelled.  
  
"oh yeah!?" sesshou hit him on the head,"who you think you are!?"  
  
"sob..."the boy's eye went wet,"wu... wa!!! mommy!"  
  
"sesshou!"inu rushed over,"why did you hit him that hard! you ain't normal kid!"  
  
"shut up!" sesshou walked away,"ouch!" but was trapped by his clothes again.  
  
"haha... wuu....wahaha..."the boy started laughing again, still have tears on his face.  
  
"wu...wha!!!!" sesshou started crying again.  
  
"inu went over to him, left him up and hugged him.  
  
"it's ok... does it hurt?"inu looked at sesshou's head.  
  
sesshou touched his forehead, there was a bruise.  
  
"wu..."sesshou sobbed his nose.  
  
without noticing, sesshou actually started to acting like a kid.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
NOW, THE STORY FINALLY STARTED, SESSHOU BEING A KID LIKE SHIPPOU, BUT OF COURSE, HE DOESN'T LIKE IT, HOW IS HE GONNA TURN BACK!!!?  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W!!!!!! 


	3. please make sure to check this out plz

hey ppl!  
  
i am sorry, this is not the new chapter.... sooo sry!-_-||... i am still working on it, but almost done! dont forget to check it out later on!!!  
  
anywayz. i just want to tell you all that i am changing my name... to 'Sesshoumaru-sala....'  
  
i know i know.. tha new chapter... alright... it's about...  
  
sesshou got along with the kids. the summer vacation was coming, so inu and kagome decided to go back to the demon world and get on with their mission on searching for the shards of the jewel, but they won't take sesshou with them, for he might get killed right away, so they left him in the kindergarden, and guess what, sesshou fell in love with a kindergarden girl!!!  
  
alright, that's all i gonna say ok... still.. i am soooo sry!! forgive me....  
  
guess i don't have to say anything about the disclaiming thing... for the first time!  
  
anywayz thanx for ...hmm... reading.... 


	4. chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT IS INU......OH YEAH! INU...YASHA!?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SESSHOU TURNED INTO A CUTE LITTLE DOG BOY, BUT HE DIDN'T WANT IT TO BE THAT WAY. WHILE ON THE OTHER HAND, INU THINK, FOR THE FIRST TIME, SESSHOU IS 'ADORABLE'.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
---------  
  
a/n: where wer we last time... oh yeah......  
  
Sesshou lied on inu's back while they walked home after work, if you can call that work.  
  
"i bet kagome is gonna fal lin love with you,"inu said.  
  
"en..."sesshou groaned on inu's back.  
  
"you think so?" inu asked,"but what about me then?"  
  
"en..."  
  
"hey! say something else!"  
  
"en..."  
  
"what the..."inu stopped and turned his head to look at sesshou, he had fell asleep.  
  
"en..." he groaned again.  
  
"ok..." inu said and started walking again.  
  
"en..."  
  
"hey! stop it!..."  
  
"en..."  
  
"never mind....."  
  
"en...... en... en...."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"welcome back!"kagome opened the door.  
  
"okok..."inu panted and went over to the sofa.  
  
"ah!?... who is this little boy?"kagome looked at the boy as inu laid him on the sofa.  
  
"look closely."inu said.  
  
"sesshou...?no...... is it?"kagome couldn't believe it.  
  
"yep, i know it's hard to believe, but his boy is sesshou."inu sighed.  
  
"hey guys!" shippou rushed out from the bathroom,"ah!?" he looked at the boy on the sofa.  
  
"~yawn~"sesshou opened his eyes slowly and blinked at shippou.  
  
"wha...!? sesshou!? is that you?" shippou backed up a few pace and yelled.  
  
"ah?...shippou! get away from me!" sesshou sat up and hided behind kagome on her back.  
  
"hey! don't touch her sesshou!" inu yelled...  
  
"inuyasha! he is only a kid now! stop screaming k!?"kagome said and hugged sesshou,"oh he feels like a big doll!!"  
  
"err.... ok...."shippou looked at sesshou.  
  
"now let's go have dinner, come on!", she put sesshou down and said.  
  
together they went into the small kitchen and finished their food, then they all went to their own room and slept.  
  
at midning, kagome woke up during a thunderstorm, a blue flash of lightening lit the room, someone was standing at the door.  
  
"sesshou?"kagome asked, and sat up,"something wrong!?"  
  
"err... kagome... can i ...err... sleep with you?" sesshou walked beside kagome's bed and asked, his ember eyes glowed in the darkness.  
  
"with me..? why not... shippou or inu... you know..."  
  
"know what!? i am just afraid of the storm... i want my mother!..."he looked down, big drops of tears oozed out from his eyes.  
  
"don't cry... okok... come on..." kagome said and moved to one side and sesshou climbed on the bed.  
  
he lied beside kagome, another thunder roared in the distant sky, sesshou pulled the blanket above his nose and hugged kagome's arm.  
  
"ah?" kagome looked sesshou, who closed his eyes tight as the lightening lit the room again.  
  
soon sesshou fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
the next morning,kagome awoke and saw a little white hairy ball curled up beside her,"sesshou?"  
  
"en..."the hairy ball groaned.  
  
"never mind..."she wispered and left the room.  
  
"kagome!" inu rushed to kagome and said,"sesshou, sesshou is gone!"  
  
"calm down! ok! he is in my room, he said he was scared of the thunder, so he was with me last night!...gosh..."kagome pushed inu away and went into the washroom.  
  
"with you?" inu stood motionlessly,"sesshou!!"he pushed the door open and stood beside the bed.  
  
"en...ah? oh hi inu..."sesshou sat up and said,"~yawn~" showing his little teeth.  
  
"you... slept with kagome!?"he asked, trying not to kill him with a strike.  
  
"ah? kag? i was scared, so." he yawned again,"aren't you going back to the kindergarden today?"  
  
"yeah! and you are coming with me!"he bent down staring at sesshou,'what the heck is wrong with him, he didn't seemed to remember anything about demons... great!'  
  
"me? why do i have to go with you..." he asked.  
  
"i donno, you just have to."he then walked out.  
  
"~yawn~"he then got off the bed and went out.  
  
"hey sesshou!"shippou darted toward him from the kitchen,"how you feel?"  
  
"me? pretty good... why inu hates me so much..."  
  
"because you... slept with his girlfriend..." shippou smiled.  
  
"oh... i was just scared..."  
  
"breakfast is ready! come on!" kagome announced inside the kitchen, and the four of them gathered around the little table, kagome was reading the newspaper while inu and shippou were watching tv.  
  
sesshou eat his part quietly and went back to his room.  
  
"what's wrong with that boy?"shippou looked at inu.  
  
"i don't know." inu answered without thinking.  
  
"inu. you are late..." kagome called from the kitchen.  
  
"yeah..."inu answered,"wha!? shit... got go, see you tonight shippou, sesshou! we are late! come on!" he yelled.  
  
"coming!" sesshou open the door and walked out. he was wearing a big hat too.  
  
"err... ok... anywayz..."he then turned to kagome,"kag!? can i use your car! if we walk, then we are definitely gonna be late!"  
  
"i don't think so, what about me then?"kagome answered, still haven't finish her cereal.  
  
"then there is no way we can get there on time!" inu begged.  
  
"err... i think there was a word on the dictionary called train or bus... it was invented to be used by people like you, ok?"  
  
"never mind! geez..."he turned to sesshou,"guess we have to run then."  
  
"oh..."sesshou followed him out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"kids kids! from now on! sesshou will be one of you guys, part of the class."inu announced infront of class,"i don't want to see him being teased ok!?"  
  
"okay..." the kids said.  
  
that afternoon, the kids were out on the field fooling around, that bossy boy walked up to sesshou while he was making a sand castle.  
  
"hey yo! remember yesterday!?" he asked while his gangs gathered behind him.  
  
"yeah? what about yesterday?"sesshou stood up and asked, that kid was a lot taller than him.  
  
"you hit me here!"the boy pointed his middle finger at the place where sesshou hit him."you are going to pay for that! get him!"  
  
"what?..."sesshou looked at them, the kids walked up to him and pushed him down,"hey!"sesshou looked at them.  
  
"hey what! you hurt our boss, and you are going to pay for that!" they said and started kicking him.  
  
"wu..."sesshou lied on the ground and groaned, but did not revenge,"you better not forget about this!" and they walked away.  
  
sesshou looked at his sand castle, it was ok. the last bosy kid saw that sesshou cared about the castle so much, he walked up to it and kicked at it.  
  
"ah..."sesshou watched it being destroyed, the sand went all over his face. his ember eyes started to turn red.  
  
"grr..."he stood up infront of that boy, and stared at him with his red eyes.  
  
"what are you gong to do!? kill me!? haha, you are just a puppy!..."  
  
"do not ever touch my things..." he then strike him on the face.  
  
"ah! mommmy!! inuyasha...wu....." he started crying again...  
  
"boss... you useless human..."sesshou then walked away.  
  
"what happened sesshou?" inu was standing at the door, he asked as sesshou passed by,"you had a fight?"  
  
"no. i fell." sesshou said and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
"err... ok..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
after the fight, the kids actually got along with sesshou, some of them even called him 'boss'. sesshou didn't care about them at all, he was always by himself, making sand castles... but sesshou seemed have grow a little, his ears and tail were gone, now again, he looked like a normal kid.  
  
june came in very fast. kagome finished her last year in high school, she decided to go back to the demon world with inu to finish her mission of searching for the shards of the shikon jewel.  
  
"what!? why!! you guys will take shippou but not me!" sesshou sat on the sofa staring at the corner of the room, tears started rolling down his face.  
  
a/n sesshou rule!....so cute......  
  
"because! can't you remember how many human and demons you have killed!? this would be a perfect time to them to revenge!" inu said.  
  
"yeah. inuyasha is right, here is much safer than in that hell place," kagome added,"i know you would be lonely, i heard that you got along pretty well with the kids in that kindergarden, so i told them i will leave you there for this summer!"  
  
"but... i don't wanna be all by myself..."sesshou looked at kagome with two big, tearfull eyes.  
  
"i am sorry sesshou... but we are only trying to do what's the best... you see..."kagome said softly.  
  
"fine..."sesshou looked down, he stood up, and walked back to his room, and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"well..." inu murmured.  
  
"let's go pack up!"shippou said to kagome.  
  
"ok... inu, why don't you go help sesshou pack-up his stuff."kagome said to inu while shippou and she walked to shippou's room,"you never had anything to bring anywayz."  
  
"why me..."inu said and knocked on sesshou's door,"i am coming in bro!"  
  
"when are you guys coming back?"sesshou asked.  
  
"well... when the summer s over."inu said and sat beside sesshou on his bed.  
  
"then am i going to stay in that daycare center eveyday?..." he looked at inu,"for the whole summer?"  
  
"of course no... we will come back every weekend and we can go out together!"inu answered with a smile.  
  
"really? you promise?"sesshou asked.  
  
"i promise."  
  
the next day, kagome, inu and shippou dropped sesshou off at the daycare center.  
  
"now, take care bro, ok? we will come n pick you up next weekend. don't get into any troubles k?"  
  
"right..." sesshou said, his eyes went wet again.  
  
"cheer up little guy!"kagome said,trying to liven up alittle,"it's only one week, you can do it."  
  
"ok..."sesshou wiped away the tears in his eyes,"yeah, i will be fine. you guys becareful too." he then walked inside.  
  
there were only 12 kids in the room, where used to have at least 30. 'are they here because their parents don't want them either?' sesshou thought, he went to the chair where he used to sit and sat down.  
  
"look who is here." a familiar voice said. it was that boss boy, though no one call him boss anymore.  
  
"get away from me."sesshou said without looking up.  
  
"i don't wanna fight any more... honestly." he sat beside sesshou,"i guess i haven't told you my name yet, i am katzumi, so why are you here, i tought that white hair dogges ears guy was your relatives or something"  
  
"so..."sesshou said, still looking at the table,"does it mean then i can't stay here because of him."  
  
"no... you see, the kids that are here ain't normal kids, they don't have any parents, so they have no where else to go, that's why we are here, we are orphans..."  
  
"prphans?"sesshou finally looked up at the boy,"you don't have parents?"  
  
"well... my mom hooked on with some guy and had me, she think i am in her way. so one day, she send me here, and she never came back again... and you see, no one wants to adopt me, i mean... just look me."  
  
he stood up infront of sesshou, he had scars on his face, long messy hair and dirty clothes.  
  
"i am sorry."sesshou said and looked back at the table, as if there was something very attractive.  
  
"don't be. all the kids here, except you, are orphans, we were together every summer, they are my friends."he sat down again."you will get to know them, they look bad, not like you... but they are actually very nice."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"i don't really like fighting, but i just can't stand it, watching other kids being spoiled by their parents like that..."he said.  
  
"well..."sesshou folded his arms on the table and rested his head on his hands,"i guess now, i am an orphan too, so there is no need for us to fight any more."  
  
"yeah..."  
  
then silence met them for a while, untill the teacher came in and introduced sesshou to the class again, and there was also another new kid, sayo.  
  
"sayo is our new friend, now, will you introduce yourself to the class sayo?" the teacher looked at her.  
  
"hmm... my name is sayo, i..."  
  
and that was all she said, she seemed to be very shy, the teacher asked her to sit opposite to sesshou, who didn't even look up.  
  
it was a boring day, they didn't have much to do.  
  
at dinner time, they all sat by the long table, they had noddles, sesshou played with it for awhile, remember the food that kagome cooked,'that's real food... this... junks.' he thought.  
  
"aren't you gonna eat it sesshou?" katzumi asked, who had already finished his.  
  
"i am not hungry, if you want to... i haven't touch it yet..." sesshou stood up and walked into the bedroom. there were 20 beds in there, he lied down on the bed at the corner, where the light beams of the lamp couldn't reach.  
  
sesshou then heard someone sighed, beside him,'was she here all the time!?' he thought and looked at the shadow.  
  
"what are you staring at?" sayo turned around and looked at sesshou.  
  
"..."  
  
"are you new here too?"  
  
"no. i don't want to talk anymore, good night." sesshou turned around, staring at the wall.  
  
"i am bored, please..." she begged.  
  
"you can go out and talk to katzumi, i m tired."  
  
"just a little while."she said,"you are not an orphan, right?"  
  
"i am, or otherwise, why would i be here."  
  
"then you should be happy with what you have, but you are not."  
  
"whatever."  
  
"hey! don't say that to me!"  
  
"..."  
  
"hey! answer me!" she sat up and striked sesshou's head with her pillow.  
  
"STOP it!" sesshou turned around and sat up, glared at her,"don't you understand what i mean! i said i want to sleep now! so can you shut up!"he said.  
  
"uh... i didn't mean to..."she was surprised, she thought he was like her.  
  
"if you don't want to sleep, then get out ok!?" sesshou said and turned back and lied down.  
  
"hmm..." she lied down too.  
  
soon the other kids also finished their dinner and went in. they made a great deal of noise, pillow fights, story telling... when they finally quiet down, it was about midnight already.  
  
sesshou was still awake, even though he pretended to be asleep, to avoid the pillow fight. then suddenly, he heard a sobbing sound, it was so quiet and low, for a moment he thought it was only his imagination.  
  
sesshou turned around, the crying sound came to him again from sayo's bed. he sat up.  
  
"hey, are you ok?"  
  
"ah?...i..i am fine..."  
  
"something bothering you?" sesshou turned on the little table lamp on the desk between his and sayo's beds.  
  
"no, i said i am fine." she sobbed her nose, but didn't turn around.  
  
"alright... if you say so... are you sure you don't want to tell me?"  
  
"i... you promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked.  
  
"of course, if it means that much to you..."  
  
"ok... but... turn off the lamp... will you?"  
  
"sure."sesshou turned off the light and lied back down, sayo turn around and looked at sesshou with two tearful eyes.  
  
"i... my parents don't want me anymore."  
  
"gosh... is that why you were crying? all the kids here have no parents... whatmakes you so special?"  
  
"i... can't live till 18." she said and started wiping her eyes again.  
  
"what? no parents doesn't mean you can't grow up, come on."  
  
"it's not like that... i have a heart disease..."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"i can't run, i get tired very easily, and it make my sickness worse..."she said,"i thought you were hiding something too, you never play with the others or... even smile... so i..."  
  
"i don't like to go fooling around with them, it's boring."  
  
'boring... how much i wished i can go out and play with the others like a normal kid, and this boy... he just said it's boring...' she thought.  
  
"what's wrong?"  
  
"nothing... can you promise that you won't not tell the others?"  
  
"sure. i promise."  
  
"ok... good night then..."  
  
"night."sesshou answered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after that, they became very good friends. since they were both different from the others in some way. sesshou didn't told sayo that he was a demon, but she knew, she knew he is not normal, someone who think playing is not fun, definitely not normal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THERE, THAT WAS A RETTY LONG CHAPTER RIGHT? SATISFIED!? PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED IT TO KEEP THE STORY GOING!  
  
THANKS FOR READING!! 


	5. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I AM SO FREAKING POOR! I HAVE TO USE THE COMPUTER IN THE LIBRARY TO WRITE THIS STORY! AND BORROW MY FRIEND'S DISK TO SAFE IT... THERE! SATISFIED!?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: LITTLE SESSHOU AND THIS GIRL CALLED SAYO WAS SOMEHOW CONNECTED SINCE THEY WERE BOTH DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER ORPHANS, BUT SAYO WAS ALWAYS CONFUSED BY SESSHOU.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
---------  
  
"sesshou!?" inu yelled outside the door,"are you ready to go?"  
  
"coming..." he yelled back,"well... i will be back next monday, take care."he said to sayo.  
  
"you too."  
  
"cya!"  
  
sesshou darted out the room where inu and kagome were waiting.  
  
"where is shippou?"he asked while handing his bag to inu.  
  
"he didn't come back with us, we have to go back very soon too."kagome answered.  
  
"what?"sesshou looked up,"you don't mean that you are going back tomorrow, right?"  
  
"well... actually this afternoon... and maybe from now on... we can't come every weekend..."inu added,"sorry about that bro, but kaede says there were demons attacking them everyday... for the jewel."  
  
"well i guess it's ok. i can stay here then." sesshou looked back, sayo was watching him at the window.  
  
"are you saying that..."kagome looked surprised,"i thought you didn't like to stay here!"  
  
"i don't, come on... we have no time to waste, let's go to McDonald's. the food we had were craps."  
  
~*~*~  
  
a while later, kagome, inu and sesshou found an empty table by the window in mcdonald, they ordered food and started talking.  
  
"yum yum... this is good!"sesshou claimed.  
  
"wow bro... come on..."inu stared at sesshou while he stuffed his mouth with fish burgers,"are you sure it will be ok that we leave today?"  
  
"su... sure! yum yum..." sesshou nodded his head,'i wish sayo is here... she never eat anything at all.'he thought,"next time you guys coming back, can my friend come along with us?"  
  
"friend? sure. you have friend already? i thought you will never get any friends."inu said.  
  
"she is different."  
  
"she?"kagome looked up.  
  
"yep..." sesshou wiped his mouth with the pinky tissue,"i wanna go back now, can i bring a few burger with me?"  
  
"uh... sure, i will go get them. you guys wait for me in the car k?" kagome said and stood up.  
  
"k."  
  
sesshou and inu walked toward the parking log.  
  
"so, is she the one that was watching at the window?"  
  
"ah? how did you know?"  
  
"how did i know... geez... well, she is pretty."  
  
"hey! she is different, but not because she is pretty!" sesshou protested.  
  
"all i said is that she is pretty! and she is."  
  
"better than kagome?"  
  
"uh... she is nicer, not like kagome..."he wispered.  
  
"hey! i heard that! now sit boy!"  
  
"wha!?"inu yelled and slammed to the ground."ouch..."  
  
kagome then walked across inu and dragged sesshou on to the car.  
  
"wait...!"inu yelled...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"sesshou?"sayo rushed infront of sesshou when he got back that afternoon,"i thought you were going to come..."  
  
"i brought you some food, i never seen you eat over the last week." he went inside the empty bed room and sat on his bed, while sayo sat on hers.  
  
"i wasn't hungry..."  
  
"hey, come on, i got fish burger, chicken ones and..." sesshou put the food on the little table, while the other kids rushed in.  
  
"you got mcdonald!? cool! thanks man!" katzumi sat beside sesshou and grabbed a chicken burger.  
  
"...sayo? come on, you got eat..."sesshou handed a fish burger to her.  
  
"thanks..."sayo took the burger, she opened the wraper and took a bite.  
  
sesshou saved another for her and gave the rest to the other kids, they enjoyed it pretty much.  
  
"sesshou, are you still awake?"  
  
it was almost midnight, sesshou was thinking about how stupid he was, he could have forced kagome to bring him with her...but he chosed to stay here, what a stupid choice, what was he thinking?.  
  
"yeah?"sesshou turned around and looked at her.  
  
"what would you do if you have to die tomorrow?"  
  
"well... i never thought about that..."  
  
"think now."  
  
"hmm...",'i would do something that i have never done in my life.'he thought,"maybe... kiss a girl."  
  
"but why?"  
  
"just joking!..."  
  
"never mind!..."she sighed,"if i have to die, then i would go mountain climbing."  
  
"what? why?"  
  
"when i am at the top, i will jump off and fall as fast as i can."  
  
"uh... ok..."  
  
"do you think then time will pass me by if... if i keep falling?" she looked at sesshou.  
  
"hmm..." sesshou looked back at her,"no."  
  
"really?"she asked  
  
"really, you will just keep falling forever, and the time will stop forever,too."  
  
"yeah... that's what i thought too."  
  
"en..."  
  
"ok... good night!" she smiled in the darkness and turn around.  
  
"good night." replied sesshou, but couldn't move his eyes off her,'fall... as fast as... she can...'  
  
"sayo! you wanna play hide and seek?" katzumi asked.  
  
after lunch the kids were playing in the field. sayo looked up.  
  
"but i can't..."  
  
"come on!" katzumi begged,"don't tell me you never played it before."  
  
'i never did...'"of course i did! i just..."she lied.  
  
"then come on!"  
  
"uh... sesshou?"  
  
"yes?" sesshou stood up in the sand pit, his sand castle was washed away by the rain yesterday night.  
  
"you wanna play?"she asked, begged more likely,"please?"  
  
"sorry, not interested."he answered coldly and went back to his castles.  
  
"come on!! he never play with us."he told sayo,"he is wierd..."  
  
'but he was nice when we were alone yesterday, what's wrong...'she thought, while joined katzumi's team.  
  
sesshou looked at sayo while they were playing, she looks very happy, especially when it was her turn to count. she chased after the others, she was laughing. but suddenly, she stopped and covered her chest with her hands and bent down.  
  
sesshou stood up,'she can't run.'he thought as sayo felled to the ground."sayo!" he rushed over to her and helf her up,"call the teacher! call the police!!" he yelled at katzumi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"en..." sayo woke up, she looked around, everything was white, she looked beside her,"sesshou?", but he wasn't there, she suddenly sat up,"where am i!" she said.  
  
"ah? thanks goodness, you are awake sayo." sayo never noticed that the teacher of the daycare was sitting by the window.  
  
"oh... hi miss sango."she greeted,"why am i... am i in the hospital?"  
  
a/n: yeah yeah... sango... she is not gonna be a very important character in my ficcy. so doesn't really matter, i am just using her name, maybe i will make miroku appear at some point... but oh well... who cares about them... sesshou is the one we are talking about here!!  
  
"sayo... why you never told us about your sickness?" sango stood up and walked toward her.  
  
"i... i just want to be normal." sayo answered.  
  
"but at least... you should let us know..." she sat down beside sayo on her bed.  
  
"miss sango... can you please... keep it as a secret? i don't want the others to know..."  
  
"yes, of course i can... you probably have to stay here for few days."  
  
"but why... i wanna go back!"she struggled out the bed,"let me go!"  
  
"sayo! it's saturday, i promise i will take you back on monday? everyone would be there then... how about that?"  
  
"saturday... but... sesshou told me that he would bring me..."  
  
"sesshou? he had already left yesterday. he would be there when you got back."she smiled,"now you better get some rest."  
  
"i guess so..."'sesshou...'she thought.  
  
sayo is getting better, sunday afternoon, sango said that she have to leave sayo on her own for awhile, she would come and pick her up at 6:00  
  
"you promise you will come?"sayo asked.  
  
a/n: how many promises she asked sango and sesshou made!?....  
  
"i will come, then we can go back to the daycare, and maybe we can have dinner at KFC! now don't try to run away ok? i will be right back." she waved and left the room.  
  
"bye miss... this is boring..."she said, looking up at the white tiled roof.  
  
~knock knock~  
  
"ah? who is it?" she asked.  
  
"sesshou..."  
  
"sesshou! come in." she sat up suddenly.  
  
"hey, how are you doing? you don't have to get up... lay down!" sesshou put the yellow roses on the little table infront of the window, and went back to sayo's bed.  
  
"it's so pretty." sayo said, looking at the roses.  
  
"yeah... so, how do you feel?" sesshou sat down beside her.  
  
"not so good, i haven't got out this bed since i got here..."she said,"can you help me up?"  
  
"you better stay in your bed sayo... you are still recovering."sesshou stopped her.  
  
"i just want to sit by the window. please?" she begged.  
  
"alright, just a little while." sesshou said, standing up and helped sayo to her feet. sayo sat down beside the little table, the window was open, sesshou handed sayo a blanket.  
  
"i think now, i can't even live up to 16..." sayo said with a smile... which actually made her look sad.  
  
"don't say that, you are getting better, the doctor said so too." sesshou tried to cheer her up.  
  
"that's what everyone says. but i know myself better than anyone else. i can feel my heart is getting weaker..."  
  
"let's talk about something else."sesshou stopped her.  
  
"alright..."she smiled, looking at the flowers,"sesshou?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"why were you so cold?" she looked at sesshou,"why don't you ever smile?"  
  
"smile? well... i think it's just not worth it..." he shugged.  
  
"can you do it for me? just once?" she asked, reached her hand out from the blanket to sesshou's face, she touched his cheek, it was cold.  
  
sesshou stared at her hand, but didn't say anything.  
  
"hmm... sorry..."sayo pulled her hand back, her face blushed a little.  
  
"it's ok... i just don't used to it..." sesshou looked outside the window.  
  
"..." then silence met them for a while.  
  
"it's getting dark, i think i should go now."sesshou broke the quietness and stood up.  
  
"yeah... i think so. sango will be back soon."she looked at the clock on the wall, it was 5:15.  
  
"i will help you get back to your bed."  
  
"ok..."sayo tried to stood up,"ah..." but she was too weak.  
  
"there." sesshou bent down and let sayo lied on his back.  
  
"ah... thanks..." she spring her arms around sesshou's neck while he lift her up, sayo rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
sesshou put her down on her bed and pull the blanket over her shoulders. he lowered his head to hers and said,"i will see you tomorrow... take care." he smiled and kissed her on the forehead,"bye."  
  
he then left the room.  
  
'he... smiled...'  
  
~*~*~  
  
'what the heck did i do? did i just kissed her?'sesshou thought,'why i kept being stupid when i am with her... sesshoumaru! she is a human!'he warned himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. 


	6. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE SHORT... SRY ABOUT THAT... BUT I HAVE A REALLY BIG TEST FOR S.S.... I SUCK AT IT... SO...  
  
I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!.  
  
OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! IT'S MY FIRST STORY... SO... NOT BAD... :)  
  
I HAVE A NEW STORY READY TO UPDATE SOON, PLZ PLZ CHECK IT OUT! THANKS  
  
Chapter 5  
  
---------  
  
"sesshou!"katzumi yelled as sesshou entered the class with a big bag,"what you got there?"he pointed at the bag.  
  
"sorry, it's not for you. is sayo back yet?" sesshou asked and walked to the bedroom.  
  
"yeah, she is inside, all of them are for her?"he was still thinking about what's inside.  
  
"..."sesshou stopped and looked back,"well... maybe you can have some later."  
  
"yeah!"he yelled as the two of them entered the bedroom.  
  
"sayo? you feeling better?"sesshou asked while he put the bag on the little table.  
  
"much better. i think the reason i was so sick is because the hospital, i hate it."she smiled.  
  
"your face still look a little white... oh,i brought you some..."he opened the bag,"it's some presents, from my brother."  
  
"wow. thanks sesshou!"she looked at the colorful packages,"can i open it?"  
  
"sure."  
  
sayo open one of the small package, it was a little teddy.  
  
"thanks! it's so cute!"  
  
"that's from kagome, my brother's girlfriend."sesshou said,"that pink one is from me."sesshou said.  
  
"can i open it right now?"  
  
"yeah! open it sayo! i want to see what this wierdo got for you!"katzumi interupted.  
  
"katzumi!"  
  
"yeah... i guess so, it's yours anyways.."  
  
"hmm..."sayo opened the cover slowly, then there was a little red jewel box, sayo looked at sesshou and opened it,"ah......"  
  
it was a necklace, a silver lace with a little heart, there was a piece of rubby inlaid at the middle of the silver heart.  
  
"it's... it's so sweet..."she looked at it and said,"but i can't... it's too..."  
  
"yes you can. now you have a perfect heart."sesshou said.  
  
"wow... sesshou!?"katzumi stared at the necklace,"is that a rubby!?"  
  
"yes... let me help you put it on." sesshou stood up and walked beside sayo, she handed the two ends of the lace to him and he joined them togeter.  
  
"it looks so pretty sayo!"katzumi said.  
  
"thanks..." sayo said quietly.  
  
"well. the other bag is from my brother, he bought some snack i think..." sesshou said,"maybe you can share it with katzumi."  
  
"please!!!"  
  
"of course..." she smiled.  
  
"thanks man! you guys are the best!" he dragged the bag infront of him and opened the biggest pack.  
  
the three of them laughed, they shared the snacks and talked about their weekends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
it was almost amazing how fast time passed by, the summer ended, soon came the winter, and a new year started, without noticing, five year has past, and sesshou is now a highschool student.  
  
"we wish a merry christmas, we wish a merry christmas, we wished a merry christmas and a happy new year..."   
  
the kids songed the christmas songs out side the door while kagome put some money in the little box.  
  
"thank you!" sesshou could hear the kids said at the door.  
  
"you'r welcome. you guys are so cute!"kagome answered and closed the door after the kids left.  
  
"sesshou!? i thought you were inviting your girlfriend to join us."kagome asked.  
  
"she couldn't come, too busy, her mom hosted a party, she said she couldn't miss it."sesshou snapped, looking through all the channels, but they were all talking about the festivals.  
  
"uh... ok."kagome answer and sat beside the christmas tree, where the presents were mounted. she hugged her knees close to her body.  
  
inuyasha came out from his room, he was wearing a red sant hat, with a big white hairy ball hangs at behind,"hey guys."  
  
"nice hat bro." sesshou looked at inu and went back to the tv.  
  
"thanks, hey, where is ashino?"  
  
a/n: ashino is sesshou's girl friend, i just made it up, there is no character call that in the show.  
  
"she is not coming, her mother is hosting a party."kagome answered for sesshou.  
  
"alright... shippou!? what are you doing in the washroom!? you are taking so long!"inu yelled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
school started, snow was still falling. sesshou walked to the school,"hey sup miroku." he waved at miroku.  
  
"hey man! how was your christmas!?"they were good friends, since they have the same attitude, both are big players.  
  
"it was crap..."sesshou snapped.  
  
"yeah, no ladies... say how was ashino?"  
  
"who knows."sesshou said without thinking.  
  
"haha... you gonna dump her again!?"miroku smiled.  
  
"maybe, she is a bitch... i think she hooked out with some other guys."sesshou said.  
  
"a bitch? that's why she is hot man!"miroku laughed.  
  
"anywayz... come on, a new start, maybe with some new ladies."sesshou said and walked to his s.s. class.  
  
a/n: i am goona make him fail this course, since i am failing!....  
  
sesshou found a empty seat at the back of the class, trying to get out of the teacher's sight.  
  
"hey sess."a girl called beside him, it was ashino.  
  
"oh hey there,"sesshou turn to her and winked,"how was your christmas?"'bitch?'  
  
"pretty good, my mom was awsome! her friends got me a BMW for christmas!!"  
  
"cool... listen ok? i uh..." just before he could say that he fell in love with another girl, the bell rang,"tell you later."he said instead.  
  
"hello i am miss tina, and i will be your social studies 11 teacher."she said, while sesshou almost fell asleep already,"since it's the first day, i want all of you to introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"aww man..."the whole class groaned.  
  
"hey! excuse me! i said introduce your self then do it!"she yelled.  
  
"alright." miroku stood up and winked at the class,"i am miroku, my family is very rich, and i am looking for a hot girl to bearing my child. call me 0864-6582462."  
  
"excuse me mr. miroku!"the teacher stared at him while the class started laughing."nice one man!"sesshou called out alound.  
  
then the others introduced theirself too, as simple as it could be, such as... my name is sera, or i am van and i transfered from....  
  
untill the last one, a girll stood up, she was wearing a white sweather with a pink mini skirt.'crap she is hot!'sesshou thought. but not for long, until...  
  
"my name is sayo, and i..."  
  
"sayo!?"sesshou repeated, 'the first time sayo introduce herself, she stopped there too, is she...?'  
  
"ah?" she turned to sesshou, and there, the little rubby heart necklace shined infront of her chest.  
  
"sesshou!"miroku yelled, he mouthed the words,"she is mine k!?"  
  
sesshou... sesshoumaru...?"sayo put her hand on the necklace.  
  
"nice necklace."miroku interupted,"say, you wanna hang out sometimes?"  
  
"uh..."  
  
"that's enough!"the teacher announced,"now you can sit down miss sayo."she said to the girl.  
  
"thank you miss." she sat down and looked back at sesshou, who looked outside the window, the snow was still falling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM? DOES SAYO STILL LOVE SESSHOU? IS SESSHOU EVER GONNA TURN BACK? TURN BACK TO THE SECRET DEMON THAT SAYO LOVED?  
  
I AM SRY THAT THIS IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER!! I WILL UPDATE SOON! SRY!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
THANX FOR READING. 


	7. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T! I DO NOT! I DON'T, I DO NOT! OWN INUYASHA!!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEAH! THE TEST IS OUT OF THE WAY! PRETTY EASY ACTUALLY! GUESS I AM NOT THAT DAMN AFTER ALL!!!...@#%^$  
  
ANYWAYZ. LET'S GET STARTED...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
---------  
  
"hey... are you... really sesshou?" after class, sayo went to sesshou's desk and asked.  
  
"i think i remember that name..."sesshou smirked.  
  
"stop it... i know you are him..."  
  
"sesshou!?"ashino walked toward them,"who the heck is she!?"she asked while pushing her away and stood infront of sesshou instead,"you wanna go out for lunch today? how about KFC?"  
  
"oh, i was going to tell you that i can't, got some other things to take care of. how about tomorrow?"he lied.  
  
"well... you better not tell me that you are gonna hang out with this... girl,"she looked at sayo in a disgusting way,"i look better than her in minis."she wispered in sesshou's ear and left.  
  
"bitch..."sesshou murmured under his breathe after she left,"so, where were we?"he looked back at sayo.  
  
she shooked her head,"never mind..." she then walked off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
the second class was english, sesshou and sayo wasn't in the same class, even though it was the first day. sesshou already made the teacher mad for at least 5 times, the teacher send him to the tutoring center, since he was as suck as hell.  
  
"what? are you going to the tutoring center again?"miroku asked after block b,"man your teacher sucks."  
  
"i know... well, i will see you after school then."sesshou said and went inside the tutoring center.  
  
there were only 3 people there, one of them was sayo.  
  
sayo looked up and saw sesshou coming in, she stood up and gathered her stuffs.  
  
"leaving so soon?"sesshou sat infront of her,"do you do english?"  
  
"no i don't"she said and was still gathering her books.  
  
"come on, you were always good at english, now i need help."  
  
"i said i don't do english!"she said.  
  
sesshou shooked his head, he then grabbed sayo's hand,"sit down..."  
  
"..." she sat down trying to pull her hand free,"let go of me."  
  
"sayo... i am sorry."  
  
"..."'sesshou was different again... whenever he is with me... he...'she thought.  
  
"so. did some one adopted you?" he asked, seeing that sayo has calmed down.  
  
"no, i found a job."  
  
"you are always perfect..."sesshou smiled.  
  
"everyone is perfect, so are you. you just never tried."she answered.  
  
"you are making me feel like crap you know? but oh well... maybe i am..."  
  
"was that your girlfriend? ashino?"  
  
"i thought we were suppose to talk about english?"  
  
"oh yeah..."sayo's face blushed alittle. sesshou remember that from 5 years ago, that's why he kiss her, she looked so cute, and she still do.  
  
"ashino is a bitch."he answered while opened his notebook.  
  
"..."  
  
"oh right, if miroku ask you out, don't say yes, he is a player. i am so sure he is gonna bothering you for a few days..."  
  
"why should i listen to you."  
  
"hey, i know him better than all the girls in the school that has slept with him."  
  
"you ever slept with ashino...?"  
  
"give me a break!... i never even kissed her."  
  
just then the door opened, and ashino went in,"miroku told me i would find you here... what is she doing...?"  
  
"hey ashino, this is my new girlfriend, sayo, i love her so much, but she won't let me kiss her, what do you think i should do?" he smirked and hugged sayo tightly.  
  
sayo felt that she is being used, but it seemed that eveything went back to 5 years ago, when she first saw sesshou smile and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"what's this!? your new... but i thought you loved me!"  
  
"i would kiss you if i did." he teased  
  
"you... you nerd," she was upset,"fine, you think i am going to beg you? there is tons of guys who love me... i don't need..."  
  
"ha. here comes the truth finally. so, who exactly is the lucky boy? miroku?"  
  
"you jerk!"she slapped sesshou on the face,"and fuck you bitch!"she glanced at sayo and left.  
  
"are you ok!? sesshou? you are bleeding..."  
  
"i am fine... that wasn't the first time..." he wiped away the blood.  
  
"...you have changed..."  
  
"come on... five years have past, we all changed."  
  
"i haven't" she said quietly.  
  
"ah?"  
  
"nothing... let's get on with the studies, so..."  
  
"wait wait... come on, we haven't see each other for like... 5 years now, and the first thing you wanna say is... 'let's get on with the studies'?" sesshou smiled.  
  
"well... there is nothing else to talk about..."she opened her book,"so... what do you need help on?"  
  
"hmm... love."  
  
"look, if you just want to sit here and tease me? then fine, i will take it as you don't need help." sayo stood up.  
  
"calm down! fine... grammar, i suck at it." she lied without blinking his eyes  
  
"grammar..."she opened her note book.  
  
"you have a boyfiend?"  
  
"excuse me? i thought we are here to talk..."  
  
"fine fine! gosh..."sesshou stopped her.  
  
'he is now no different than the other guys in this damn school...'sayo thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
after school, sesshou met miroku in the library, it was freezing cold out side.  
  
"man! i wish i haven't break up with ashino today, then she would drive me home!"sesshou said, looking out the window.  
  
"hey... come on, know what? she asked me out tonight."miroku.  
  
"so, you said yes?"sesshou asked, before miroku had a chance to answer,"oh sure you did... she is just the right type for you."  
  
"a bitch... i said no."miroku shooked his head.  
  
"no?"sesshou looked up at miroku, who was a lot taller than him,"why not?"  
  
"i have some one else in mind,"he smiled,"remember that sayo girl? now that's what we call hot."  
  
"hey man! i already asked her out tonight."  
  
"but i told you she is mine this morning!" miroku stared at sesshou.  
  
"no you didn't"  
  
"i did! remember i mouthed the..."  
  
"oops, i don't understand mouth language..." sesshou lied.  
  
"man you are shit!"miroku pushed sesshou against the wall,"this is the last time ok?"  
  
"alright..."sesshou smiled, he knew that miroku won't hurt him because of a girl, he never care about them anywayz,"oh hey! sayo."  
  
"ah?"sayo looked at them, sesshou was pushed against the wall, miroku was still holding the colar of sesshou's brown sweather.  
  
"hey babe!"miroku let go of sesshou and smiled.  
  
"uh... hi..."sayo said and headed into the tutoring center.  
  
"go for it man!"miroku wispered in sesshou's ear.  
  
'told ya he doesn't care about girls at all...' sesshou thought,"hey! one questions before i go, did ashino every slept with you?"  
  
"well... sure, she slept with almost every guy in this damn school."he teased,"maybe even some girls.haha..."  
  
"you are a jerk you know, lucky i never kissed her..."sesshou said and went inside the tutoring center.  
  
"hey sayo," sesshou said and sat down beside sayo.  
  
"can't you see i am busy here!?" she glanced at sesshou, who haven't notice that she was actually tutoring another girl.  
  
"ah? ashino...?"  
  
"yes? i thought i told you not to let me see you again." ashino looked up and said.  
  
"what the heck... why are you tutoring her!?"sesshou stared at sayo.  
  
"well do i look happy about it!?"sayo stared back.  
  
"no! then why are you doing it!?"  
  
"because she is nice, tutors don't say no to their students."ashino interrupted.  
  
"shut up bitch!"  
  
"what did you say!? bitch!? well, you were the boyfriend of a bitch!"  
  
"boyfriend doesn't mean anything! as long as i never loved you!"  
  
"shut up both of you!"sayo stood up,"i guess i should leave now, and for you."she looked at ashino,"you are smart enough to get a F for every course! you don't need help!"  
  
sayo stuffed her books in her back pack and walked to the door.  
  
"sayo!"sesshou followed her, but ashino grabbed his arm,"what do you wan..."  
  
ashino kissed him on the cheek,"eww...."the other students in the tutoring center said all at once.  
  
"what the fuck was that!? sick! you are sick!"sesshou pushed her away and yelled  
  
"i really love you sesshou..."she took hold of his hand,"can we go back? like nothing had happened?"  
  
"of course not, you bitch! tell you what! i gave you to miroku, he is waiting at your car man! it's freezing cold out there!!"  
  
"you gave me..."she stood motionlessly,"miroku..."she looked down, pretending to be sad.  
  
"you are sick man! now it's like every guy in the whole damn school have kissed me!"sesshou couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.  
  
"fine! miroku is better! he is more gentle! unlike someone! so foolish and childish!"she yelled.  
  
"go ahead, tissue? tissure anyone?"he asked the students.  
  
"you nerd!"  
  
"that's the second time you said that to me girl!"he glanced at her.  
  
"you..."  
  
"now excuse me! i have to go catch up with sayo! sorry!"he said and left the room.  
  
"sayo! wait up..." sesshou yelled.  
  
sayo stopped and wait for him to catch up, she turned around and stared at him,"i hate to have enimies ok! so can you just leave me alone, play boy!?"she said and walked away...  
  
"uh... no..."he followed her,"hey, remember katzumi?" he changed the topic.  
  
"yeah? what about him?"  
  
"he has been adopted by a really rich family, you wanna go visit him? i mean... we haven't see each other for so long."he suggested,"remember we said that we will be friends forever?"  
  
"now look!"she suddenly stopped,"i will visit him when i feel like to ok? and right now? i don't"  
  
"uh... fine..."he looked up."so what do you want to do?"  
  
"i have got a job to do! leave me alone!"  
  
"uh... ok. don't mind me, go ahead."  
  
sayo started walking again, sesshou followed, but she didn't stop for him again.  
  
"so that's where you work?"sesshou looked up at the little restaurant.  
  
"..."sayo went inside.  
  
"i will wait you here! when you are done, i will show you something."  
  
sayo just ignored him and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
at about 11, sayo finally finished her job, she saw that sesshou was still there, so she decided to help clean the tables, and wish when she is done, sesshou would have gone.  
  
a about 11:40, she left the restaurant and started walking to the bus stop, sesshou was at the door anymore, she suddenly felt that she wish sesshou would have been there.  
  
"hey, so you finished?" suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her, and she turned around, and saw a boy, a snowman more like it, she giggled quietly.  
  
"hey! you finally smiled!" sesshou laughed.  
  
"were you here the whole time?"she asked, and touched his face with her hand, it was freezing.  
  
"ah? the last time you touch my face was like.. 5 years ago remember?" sesshou smiled, he took hold of her hand, it was so soft and warm.  
  
"let go..."sayo pulled her hand free.  
  
"hey! i wait for you for almost 6 hours! my hands are freezing!"sesshou said and took her hands again.  
  
"you...ah!?"she yelled as a firework exploded in the midair.  
  
the firework turned into little sparkling pieces and fell back down.  
  
"wa..."she calimed looking up and the shiny pieces. already forgot about sesshou.  
  
"the bus is here, come on."sesshou dragged sayo on to a bus.  
  
"hey... but... this is not the one i should... hey! where are we going?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
about ten minutes later, they arrived at a really tall building.  
  
"where are we?"sayo asked.  
  
"uh...japan?"sesshou answered, still holding her hand.  
  
"yeah sure, gee i knew that. what are we doing here anywayz?"  
  
"we are going up there."sesshou said and looked at the top of the building.  
  
"wha!? you are joking right? we will never get up there!"  
  
"there is an elevator there, ok?"he smiled and pulled her inside.  
  
they went in an empty elevator.  
  
a/n: well... it's not like everyone is taking the elevator at midnight...  
  
sesshou pressed the button that shows the third floor.  
  
"uh..."  
  
"take it easy ok? this is not like those kinda hotel. i live here, i just wanna get something, then we will go to the top."sessgou explained.  
  
"i never said it's..."  
  
DING DONG,the elevator arrived at the third floor,"whatever you were gonna say, tell me when i get back, don't let the elevator go yet, wair for me here." he then left sayo in the elevator.  
  
sesshou went to room 3014, he opened the door and walked inside his room. he took two big jackets and a bag, then he walked back to the elevator, before he turn the corner, he saw someone walking about infront of the elevator, he smiled and shooked his head.  
  
"why are you so slow!"sayo yelled at him when he got back,"you know i hate to be myself in such a big building!"  
  
"calm down!, there, put this on, it's still snowing out there, i really don't know why girls want to wear minis in winter and paints in summer... gee..."he handed a jacket to her.  
  
"what's in the bag?"sayo asked while putting on the jacket, it was warm...  
  
"you will see when we get to the top."sesshou said and put on the other jacket.  
  
it was very lucky that it wasn't windy that day, snow was still falling, it gave the roof of the building a soft white carpet.  
  
sesshou walked out from the little door sayo followed him.  
  
"gee, i really don't know why would anyone wanna stand on the top of a huge building like this in a midnight! it's like..below freezing points here!"  
  
"hey! of course there is people love to do this, like lovers!"sesshou said and walked to the edge and bent to his hknees, he opened the bag and took out something big, he then stuck it in the snow and lit the little string that attach to it at the back.  
  
"what is it!? what are you doing?"sayo asked, she was jumping around so she won't get frozen.  
  
suddenly, sesshou darted back to sayo.  
  
"uh?...hey hey what are you? wha!"she covered her ears with her hands.  
  
boom  
  
"yeah! you go girl!"sesshou looked up at the dark sky.  
  
sayo looked up too,"fireworks?"  
  
it turned into little sparkles and fell back down,while another one formed a red circle and slowly disappeared.  
  
"are you just gonna show me the fireworks?"sayo said as a new one shot up to the sky and exploded into little blue flowers and fell back down about them.  
  
"don't you like it?"sesshou glanced at her and smiled,"i saved it from christmas."  
  
"it's freezing!"she glared at him, but actually loved the firework very much.   
  
"here, take this."sesshou took off his jacket and wrapped it around sayo.  
  
"ha?"she looked at sesshou, he was only wearing a sweather,"i am fine!...gee."she pushed it back.  
  
"put it ON! i want you to stay a little longer."  
  
"i will, only it you put this back on."  
  
"so, you finally started to care about me!"  
  
"never mind!"sayo put it back on, and looked away.  
  
"gosh..."sesshou sighed.  
  
he walked a few pace infont of them and bent down, he took out another smaller one.  
  
"hey hey! are you crazy!"sayo yelled and closed her eyes and covered her ears again.  
  
"i am!"sesshou walked back and stood beside her.  
  
"ah!!!"she yelled.  
  
but it didn't explode.  
  
"what?..."'ha! snow must have soaked the string'she thought and opened her eyes."ah..."  
  
"standing infront of her, was a golden christmas tree, sparkles shot up from the little box below, the fire got higher and higher,gradually it got taller than sesshou and covered them both behind.  
  
sesshou slowly put his arms around sayo's wrist from the back and pulled her close, sayo didn't push him away, instead, she turned around and rested her head on his chest. she felt warm and safe.  
  
"it's really pretty, she said looking at the shining pieces that dropt down beside them.  
  
sesshou put his chin or sayo's head, and kissed in her hair. sayo pulled her self away a little so she can look at sessho's eyes, sesshou lowered his head and sayo leaned up and closed her eyes, she has waited for this moment for 5 years, she couldn't wait any longer...   
  
"daddie!?" from the doorway came a little girl's sound,"daddie is tht you?"  
  
"ah.."sayo dragged herslef away from sesshou, she blushed so hard and looked way.  
  
"daddie?" the little girl walked out the shadow toward sesshou.  
  
"rin?..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THERE, GUESS THEY AREN'T GONNA KISS AFTER ALL...  
  
SO, REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE HAPPY ENDING OR THE SAD ENDING, I GOT TWO... TELL ME OK? 


	8. author's note

author's note:  
  
hey ppl! sorry this is not the chapter, yeah, you would have figure it out by now...  
  
i am sorry that i have to slow down the story... i want to post the last chapter after my new story, yeah, the halloween one...  
  
since halloween is next week... well i promise it won't take long, the halloween special is really short, plz check it out!!  
  
it's called:  
  
halloween special - promise of the moon  
  
and i have post another story, kawaii girl, it has nothing to do with the festival things... and winter blossom, i promise to put up the last chapter on christmas!  
  
sorry that i have to slow down... sry sry!!  
  
sess-sala 


	9. author's note again but read it! it's im...

hey ppl!  
  
i am sorry to annoy you again!!  
  
sry sry!  
  
just that i am changing my pen name... again... i know... sry!  
  
so next time! when you try to find me, search:  
  
Juuroumaru.  
  
ok? thanks for reading this, oh and one more thing,  
  
please check out these stories if you haven't yet:  
  
winter blossom  
  
halloween special:promise of the moon  
  
kagome's curse  
  
thanks alot!  
  
cya!! 


	10. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I~ DOOO~ NOT~ OWN... INU~YASHAAAAA~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER... BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IT INTO TWO INSTEAD, THE LAST ONE WILL BE POST WITHIN A WEEK.  
  
OH. AND THIS IS THE HAPPY ENDING!! :)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
---------  
  
"daddie! i finally found you!" she ran into sesshou and hugged him.  
  
"what... what are you doing here rin? i thought..."  
  
"i missed you! kagome told me everything, she thought i can't pass the well, but here i am!" she smiled and kissed sesshou on the cheek.  
  
"...daddie...?"sayo repeated, looking confused.  
  
slowly, the firework died down.  
  
"i guess it's time to tell the truth..."sesshou sighed.  
  
"truth?..."  
  
"yeah..."he turned to rin and smiled,"here, this is the key to the room, number 3014. why don't you go wait for me there?"  
  
"ok.."she held out her little hand and took the keys.  
  
"i will be there in a minute!"sesshou said and kissed her face.  
  
then rin walked back to the little door and disappeared.  
  
"isn't she sweet? adorable?" sesshous aid and walked to sayo.  
  
"what's this.."sayo still staring at the door,"all about...?"  
  
"first of all... i never meant to lied to you..."sesshou started.  
  
sesshou told her everything, how he was a demon and killed all the people in villages, how he then found this little girl and claimed she is her daughter, and how he turned into a kid.  
  
sayo cried many time as the story progressed. she knew he was special, he was like a star shining in her broken heart, all these years, she lived for him, he gave her the energy to survive.but not in this way... a demon... a word she never used once before in her whole life, suddenly became the most important name.  
  
"i thought i can just live a normal hunman's life, like all the guys do in the school, fooling around with girls and be a jerk, a freak, i actually got used to it, but when i heard your name... i know everything is going to go wrong."  
  
"..."  
  
"i knew i an falling for you, i can't help it," his hair tie was lost in the wind, his silver hair danced around among the snow flakes.  
  
"sesshou..."  
  
"now you know everything,"sesshou sighed."rin... i can't leave her alone, she was the first human that i really cared about, i have to go back to my world. i am sorry."  
  
"don't be... she is nice... i can see it in her eyes that she loves you more than anything else in the world."  
  
"but... you are really special to me too. from the night you first talked to me, i knew my life is going to change, that's when i started feel that there is someone else other than rin need me to care about, the first time i felt the warmth and how wonderfull a human's world can be. but that feeling was gone when i left..." he looked up,"i wish i could have just been a human, and love you forever."  
  
"was it because of my sickness?" she tried to smile, but it looked strange,"well i was lying."  
  
"sayo..."  
  
"really, remember i told you i can't live up to 17? but i am alright!"  
  
"then what happened that summer? when you fell..."  
  
"so i don't have to play any more, so i can have your attention, so i can leave that poor daycare."  
  
"sayo... i know..."  
  
"you know nothing... absolutely nothing about me..."she narrowed her eyes,"i hated you when you left me there alone, so i went to the same school with you, i made you and that bitch broke up, now you are alone, you will feel what i felt."she turned around and took off the nacklace.  
  
"sayo..."tears stang sesshou's eyes, he looked away, he can feel tears rolling down his face.  
  
"and now, i know you are a demon, i hate you even more! you cold blooded animal!" she teased,"here! take your stupid necklace! i prefer diamond better."  
  
it hurt sesshou, he thought she will still love him even that she know about it, he thought their relationship was unbreakable, he thought... he thought she love him...  
  
sesshou turned to the door,"the jackets... you can gave me back later..."he said and walked toward the exit. quietly, the necklace slipped out of his hand and was buried by the soft snow. He Left.  
  
"sesshou..."sayo knelt down at the place where he dropped the necklace,"sesshou..."she sobbed, tears rolled down her cheeks and melted the snow.  
  
"se...~cough cough~"she covered her mouth with her icy cold hand, she felt hot liquid ozzing out of her throat, leaking through her hand and dropped on the whie snow, and painted it red. she stared at the snow, everything suddenly went blury, she couldn't figure out wether the red was her blood or the rubby on the necklace...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"sayo!"  
  
"ah? where am i?"  
  
"the top of the mountain!"  
  
"top? mountain?"  
  
"yeah! you said you want to jump down from a mountain remember?"  
  
"i did... "she felt herself moving to the edge.  
  
"can i come too?"  
  
"ah!?"  
  
"come on,"the guys smiled,"we won't die, TRUE LOVE CAN NOT BE SEPARATED, FOREVER."  
  
"sesshou..."  
  
then the next moment, she was flying through the air, someone was holding her hand,"sesshou?...i love you."  
  
sesshou embraced her and they kissed.  
  
a/n: finally!... or not......  
  
"ah!"sayo open her eyes,"that was... a dream?..."she thought.  
  
"she saw sesshou, he was sitting beside her and holding her hands.  
  
"sesshou?" she said quietly.  
  
"sayo! thanks god..."she rested his forehead on hers,"don't scare me like this again ok?"  
  
"i am sorry..."she looked into his ember eyes, they were beautiful,"forgive me... will you?"  
  
"only in one condition." he smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"this place is really pretty!"sayo said, she felt very tired, and leaned her back against sesshou's body.  
  
"i love it too, i haven't been here for years."  
  
they were standing at the top of a mountain, looking down at the earth, everything was so small.  
  
"you ready?"sesshou asked while took hold of her hand.  
  
"let's go."  
  
"together they walked to the edge of the mountain.  
  
"one."  
  
"two."  
  
"three!"they counted together and jumped off.  
  
they fell through the air, the wind hurted their face, but it felt good.  
  
"sesshou... i love you..."sayo smiled, she narrowed her eyes and gradually closed them.  
  
"sayo...SAYO!!" sesshou screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
NOW, IF YOU WANT THE SAD ENDING. YOU CAN JUST STOP HERE, DONT GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALRIGHT? IF YOU PREFER THE HAPPY ONE, DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE LAST CHAPTER.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! THANKS! AND OH YEAH!:  
  
I am presently, writing my new story kagome's curse, it's going to be a really long one, be sure to check it out.  
  
And also, I want you guys to tell me what I should write at the same time, my friends sent me some ideas in emails, if you have the time, please chose one that you like and tell me in your review.  
  
I love all of them, though! Thanks for the ideas!  
  
1.Scream If You Can, the story takes place in mordern Japan, Kanagawa Prefecture. The gangs were students in this university, but they had a lack of money to pay their student fees. In winter vacation, they decided to investigate the haunted hospital for a TV show, and if they completed all the dares in 9 hours, from 9 pm to 6 am, they will receive 5,000 dollars! But if the fears take over, they may not survive the nights!Parings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, Mir/San  
  
2.Switch, at last, that cursed demon Naraku has gone, once and for all. But he didn't just leave the others peacefully, he put a curse on Kagome and Inuyasha, but the curse didn't work out very well, instead of giving them a slow death, Kagome and Inuyasha got switched, Kagome is now an inu youkai, while Inuyasha turned into a normal human. What will happen now!?Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, and maybe a little Sess/Rin  
  
3.My bio Partner Inuyasha, so the setting is back to the mordern Japan again. Inuyasha used the jewel and turned into a human, he wanted to be with Kagome but that means, he has to go living in her time and go to school!!!Parings: Inu/Kag  
  
4.Dance with the Wolves, Kagome joined a summer camp with her friends, Sango, Miroku and her boyfriend Hojo. Their instructor told them a tale that every new moon of the month, the campers will be attacked by a pack of wolf. And after the first night in the wood, their instructor was missing.Pairing: Inu/Hojo (Inu), Mir/San  
  
5.Untitled, haven't got a name for it yet, but... Inuyasha used to jewel to turn him self into a human and went to live with Kagome. In summer vacation, Kagome's little cousin, Ashino, went over to live with them, and she fell in love with Inuyasha. This story is not gonna be like... you know... two girls fighting over a boy or tear jerker things... it's like... Inuyasha escaping from the little girl, after all, she is still a BABY! Hey, maybe I will call it Baby!Pairings: Inu/Kag+Ashino and a little Mir/San  
  
Yeah, that's about it! plz chose the one that you like! thanks a lot!! 


	11. ending

DISCLAIMER: LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY OK?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE LAST CHAPTER... THE HAPPY ENDING... I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT!!... I HAVE STARTED A NEW STORY, CALLED "winter blossom", WINTER LOVE... PLZ CHECK IT OUT!!  
  
Chapter 7 - ending  
  
------------------  
  
~two years later, in federal japan~  
  
"congratualation kagome!" rin rushed over to kagome,"wow!!! you looks gorgeous!" she exclaimed.  
  
"you too rin."kagome smiled,"i can't believe this... is actually happening..." she was very excited.  
  
after such a long time, inuyasha and kagome finally decided to get married.  
  
a/n:wondering what kind of CHILD they would have... a quater demon... have any ideas? review......  
  
"hey! i don't what to wear it that way!"on the other hand, the groom seemed to be more obsessed,"but i never do it THAT way!" he yelled at the demon who was helping him doing the hair.  
  
"alm down!" the guy smiled,"you should really take care your hair bro!" sesshou said.  
  
"i am a guy ok!?"inu yelled at his brother," unlike someone!!"  
  
"alright alright..."sesshou smiled.  
  
"the bride is ready!" someone said outside the door,"can i come in?"  
  
"sure," inu answered.  
  
say opened the door and walked in.  
  
"wow... you look beautiful..."inu said looking at her,"ouch!"sesshou hit him on the head,"excuse me!? i am the groom here ok?" he stared at sesshou,"ouch! hey!!"sesshou hit him again.  
  
"and you think the groom has the right to stare at his brother's girl on his own marriage!?"  
  
"i didn't!"  
  
"whatever you say bro... whatever you say..." he shooked his head,"there, you are ready to rock."  
  
it was amazing how good sesshou's make-up skill was, even the messy inu looked like a prince.  
  
"i look like a GIRL!"he stared at the mirror.  
  
"you look great inu, now come on!" sayo pushed him out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"kagome, would you marry inuyasha, the half demon, and love him forever?"kaete asked infront of the couple.  
  
"......yes."  
  
"inuyasha, would you take kagome as your wife and care about her, love her all your life time?"  
  
"you do know that i would never die right?"  
  
"just say yes or no!"kaete warned.  
  
"what if she turn old and......"  
  
"uh... sit! sit! sit sit sit sit sit sit!"kagome yelled.  
  
"OUCH!"inu's face slammed to the ground,"when are you gonna take this thing off me!!!"she whined.  
  
"gee... when is he gonna grow up!!"sesshou sighed at the back of the crowd.  
  
"gosh... he is helpless..."sayo added beside sesshou.  
  
"sayo?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"will you marry me?"  
  
"sesshou!..."  
  
"will you?"  
  
sayo's eyes went wet, she hugged sesshou tightly,"i will..."  
  
she rosed her head to his and kissed him on the lips.  
  
a/n: NOW FINALLY!  
  
it was a long kiss, sayo slowly pulled herself away. sesshou rested his head on her,"was that your first kiss?" he asked.  
  
"she looked at his beautiful eyes,"no...i kissed you before..."she smiled, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes,"once in a dream..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~!!END!!~~  
  
HORAY!!!!!!!!!   
  
NOW I CAN FINALLY START MY NEW FICTION!! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORTS!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
HORAY~~!!~~!!  
  
IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WHAT MY NEW FIC TO BE ABOUT! 


End file.
